simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolution Center
Revolution Center is the largest city in the Province of Mandarr. It is also the capital city of the First Republic of Mandarr, and has been the seat of government power for the land for almost 100 years. The city is home to many government buildings and embassies. Revolution Center is also the current capital of the Soviet Federation. Revolution Center had very humble beginnings being, founded around 2001, as a very small farming community. It wasnt until the first Demcacusian Era, in 2995 that the population hit 50,000. During the Revolution of 3460, former General Secretary and Party Leader Andrew used a house of the outskirts of the city as his base of operations during the Gurillea war. This is how the city became know as Revolution Center. After the successful Revolution, Andrew made Revolution Center the seat of power for his new government, and Workers Party. As a result the population exploded reaching 2 million by 3510. Revolution Center has been at the center of many international conflicts, such as the Revoutlion Center standoff of 3533, the bombing of 3509, and 3461. Due to the many international conflicts Revolution Center has the largest and best trained police force in the Union. In 3557 Revolution Center was voted Capital of the Soviet Federation. It became the meeting place of all Soviet council meetings and Soviet Affiars. Local Government The City is made up of 4 administrative districts and 1 government district. The districts are operated by a City Council. This council is made up made up of 4 members and 1 chairman. Each of the council members are elected from the local population in their administrative districts. The chairman is appointed by the Viceroy for the governmental district. The City Council meets every week to discuss and plan city affairs Districts The city of Revolution Center, is divided into 4 districts, named after the directions they are facing, north district, west district, etc. And there is one government district, located in the cities center. Districts governments are in charge of running local schools, hospitals, and business collectives. Government District This districts starts is the seat of Mandarr government power. Peoples Boulevard stretches for over 10 miles and all national and international governments are located on this street. . Many Embassies are located here also. Embassies from the Imperial Union, Caraden, Rezlanist Volusia, and the Ruthenian Empire. Besides government builds and embassies, the Government District is home to many high-rise apartments where government officals make their home. Northern District idsjfokbfokbwoeifbwoeib.jpg|Trinity Nightclub blub-lounge-club-4.jpg|Shooz Club/lounge 20112-004-88FB57B4.jpg|Northern District This district is home to the Peoples Insistute of knowledge and the Arts, a majority of the cities nightclubs, shopping malls, and highrise luxury condos make their home here. This district is also home to many middle and upperclass apartment buildings and suburbs .A few well known nightclubs are the Trinity Club, and Shooz club. This districts spot right on the river makes its a beautiful spot for building resorts, clubs and etc. This district plays a vital role in the local economy of Revolution Center. Southern and Eastern Districts The south and east districts are heavily populated with over 1 million residents in a few square miles. The people live in well maintained apartments that are provided by the state and are big_city_by_giuliodesign94-d3aa8fa.png|Ariel veiw of Revolution Center, slkdjvhslkbvlakv.jpg|Revolution Center lights at night index(2).jpg|City Market img_01441.jpg|Farmers Market img_798853499096227.jpeg overseen by the local Housing Collective Committees. Many farmers from the country side come to these districts to set up there local Farmers Markets. As a result many areas in the Southern and eastern districts are major open air markets that supply most of the city. This makes these areas important and vital to city life. Due to the large population in these districts there is a high concentration of schools, high schools, hospitals, police and other emergency services in the area. Western District This district is the city's industrial district. Most people in the Southern and Eastern districts commute and work here on a daily basis in one of the many factories or production plans. The production plants and factories are owned, and operated collectively by the National Industry Administration. The high pollution, and low land value make this district a hotbed for crime in Revolution Center and as a result it is the highest patrolled area of the city. City Life and Culture Geography Revolution Center is located on a Coastal plain around 50 miles from the Mandarr shore line, and the city is divided in half with the Government and northern District on the Northern side of the river, and the south, east, and west districts on the Sourthern side. Buildings The archieticutre in Revolution Center is sleek and modern. Skyscrapers dominate the Governmnt disctricts getting-schooled-in-style-9-school-in-central-la-rocks.jpeg|High school in Revolution Center DSC01346.jpg|Revolution Center and Northern District , with housing collectives, collective apartments, and business collectives making up the rest of the city on the other side of the river. In the Northern district the Peoples Tower, and the Peoples Institute of Knowlegde are the most prominet public use buildings in the city. There are also many luxrious high-rise apartments for high ranking government members to live in Education With heavy government investment, the schools, and unviersities in Mandarr and Revolution Center are the best in the Crane York region. The schools are operated and controlled at the local level. Each district of the city elects 1 person to represent it on the City's Board of Education. Collectively the board decides on school rules and curriculum. There is a prominent international University in Revolution Center, it is under the jurisdiction of the Soviet People's University system and is called SPU at Revolution Center. It was the center that hosted students from the Imperial Union of Gaia , that prompted the creation of the Soviet Federal University system Health Index(06).jpg|Hospital room index(07)jpg.jpg|Famous Revolution Center Hospital The health system in Mandarr is large and extensive. The same is true with the health system of Revolution Center. Since the revolution of 3460, healthcare has been one of the main focuses of the government. There are over 30 large high tech hospitals in Revolution Center, they offer free emergency care to all citizens. The hospitals in Revolution Center have the best doctors from all corners of the Union. They also have large ambulance forces, capable of fast response time to any emergency. Transportation Due to its large size, pollution has always been a problem in Revolution Center. As a result the City's Council approved the constuction of a massive public transportation system. Its is planned to be one of the biggest on the conteninet of Virginia Bella. It was commisioned in 3508, and was completed in 3543. It includes a massive subway system that connects with the above ground rail system that is free to use. There is also an effecient public bus system. Most of the commuters in the city either take the bus or go by rail. All public transporation use clean energy, and as a result city air is much cleaner. Revolution Square This is the city's center in the government district. It is bordered by government buildings on all sides. Historically, this is where the old Worker tiananmen-square.jpg|Revolution Square _70782306_tiananmen_h.jpg|Worker Party rally(3502) Party ralliers were held, and it is where the annual Victory Parade is held. It is large and is still used today as a focal point in many, national and patriotic celebrations. Over the years it has also been the site of many anti government protests. The most serious crisis, being the international terrorism crisis involving, Ossory, Caraden, and other members of the Soviet Federation. The Peoples Palace The Peoples Palace is a large expansive palace complex that the Viceroy and Vazquez Family live in. It is located right next to Revolution Square. First built during the peoplespalace.jpg|Peoples Palace peoplespalace02.jpg|Peoples Palace 1st Demcaucasian Era the Peoples Palace has a long and anciet heritage. In the 3550s Viceroy Linda Vazquez started a restoration effort on the palace that she wouldnt live to see finished. in 3579 Viceroy Hecotr Vazuqez became the first Mandarr leader to live in the Palace since the age of the Kings, or the Demcaucasian Eras. It has a large court yard with thousands of flowers, and portarits and statues representing the past Mandarran Viceroy's. Currently over 700 loyal Party followers are charged with the upkeep of the large Palace complex. Category:Cities Category:Mandarran Union